


One Seven Seven

by yonaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Haiku, M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonaka/pseuds/yonaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haiku for the RinRei Week (11 March 2014 - 17 March 2014).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flustered

when bumping our heads  
noses collide, eye to eye  
words die on red cheeks


	2. Jogging Together

you're ahead of me  
I let the wind carry my  
chase - until you're mine


	3. As Kids

fallen blossoms are  
far long gone memories - and  
their blooming unseen


	4. Confession

crumpled paper balls  
in the corner of his room  
are these love letters?


	5. Lyrics

summer - from the start  
passion unlocked - ended with  
laughing idiots


	6. First Times

theoretical  
panic sets in under my  
umbrella - a kiss


	7. Freestyle

one seven seven  
centimetres tall - love your  
eyes - don't outgrow me


End file.
